fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 44
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito schreeuwde het bijna uit toen hij tegen de muur werd geslagen door de kracht van de schokgolf, maar hij kon Sutero niet meer zien omdat vlammen zo heet als lava het huis in lichterlaaie zetten. Naito voelde zijn botten bonzen van de pijn toen hij op zoek ging naar zijn broers en zusje, maar zij waren oké; Kuso had een barriëre van zijn eigen iets zwakkere heksenmagie gemaakt om ze af te schermen. Hoe wisten ze van hun magie? Hoe lang al? Naito wou dat ze er nooit achter waren gekomen, zelfs niet doordat iemand het hen gewoon vertelde, maar het zou wel per ongeluk gebeurt zijn. 'Sutero!' schreeuwde Naito.'Stop! Je brand het dorp plat!' 'Dat is jouw schuld!!!' hoorde Naito hem roepen.'Je moet dood!! Je verdient het niet om te leven!!' 'Denk je dat ik dat niet weet?!!' riep de oudere jongen daarop.'Dat moet jij me niet vertellen!! Geef het dan tenminste een kans! Je verwacht dat ik alles voor jou doet maar jij bent ondankbaar, arrogant en verwacht dat ik voor je ga kruipen! Ik heb ook grenzen!!' Sutero antwoordde al niet meer omdat een felle explosie de ramen aan diggelen sloeg. Naito dook onder een tafel toen het scherven regende in een poging zijn verband te redden, want als dat los kwam hadden zijn beenderen al helemaal geen steun meer. 'Stop!' huilde Katrina.'Je geeft niet om ons, alleen maar om jezelf en je haat! Je haatte Naito al voor hij wat fout deed! Je gaf hem geen kansen!!' Ze wou naar Sutero toe rennen om hem te slaan met haar vuisten, maar Kuso hield haar tegen en brulde dat het niet veilig was en dat ze daar weg moesten. Hoe konden ze Sutero ooit kalmeren? De muren van het huis brokkelden al af en het plafond begon angstaanjagend luid te kraken. 'Kruip onder een tafel, nu!!!' schreeuwde Naito naar Suproso, Katrina en Kuso. Zijn jongere broers en zus volgden zijn bevelen zo snel als ze konden op en Kuso sleepte Katrina zowat mee onder een vrij lage maar wel grote tafel aan de andere kant van de kamer. Het tafeltje waar Naito zich onder beschermde begaf het bijna toen delen van het plafond naar beneden donderden. 'Sutero!' schreeuwde Suproso. Suproso, die bijna nooit wat zei.'Stop! Ik wil niet dat je verpletterd wordt! We praten er wel gewoon over, kalmeer!!' Katrina sloeg haar armen om hem heen en probeerde haar tranen te bedwingen.'Het helpt niet!' snikte ze.'Wat moeten we doen?!' Sutero stond roerloos bij de eettafel, zag Naito aan de schimmige omtrekken die hij van zijn broer kon waarnemen tussen het neerdwarrelend puin en de stofwolken. Paarse ogen spuwden vuur en leken wel te gloeien in het licht van de zon die nu opkwam, maar het was veel donkerder in het huis door al het stof en het puin. 'Je vernielt alles! Stop, anders zul je je later schuldig voelen!' brulde Naito. De rest van het huis klapte als een kaartententje in elkaar en Naito's tafel werd bedolven onder delen van het dak. Alles werd donker en het stof prikte in zijn neus, ogen en longen. Hij wist dat hij zuurstofgebrek zou krijgen als hij hier lang zat, dus begon hij verwoed een uitweg te zoeken en stukken van het gevallen plafond uit elkaar te schuiven tot hij een streepje licht naar binnen zag dringen. Hij dronk dankbaar grote teugen van de frisse lucht, maar het geluid van de verwoesting die Sutero aanrichtte drong ook naar binnen. Naito kon geen andere manier zien om naar buiten te gaan behalve door te wriemelen, waarmee hij zijn verband ongetwijfeld zou afscheuren. Het moest dan maar. Naito perste zich door de opening heen, schuivend als een vis, zich naar voren trekkend met zijn handen. Zijn nagels scheurden door de rotsen maar dat kon hem niets schelen; hij moest hier weg en hulp zoeken voor Katrina, Suproso en Kuso, die ook bedolven waren. Het gaas dat rond zijn armen zat gewikkeld bleef hangen en hij liet het achter, proberend niet de kijken naar zijn ledematen die één en al blauwe plekken waren. Zijn vingers plooiden door en hij siste van de pijn terwijl hij zijn benen gebruikte om uit de rest van de instorting te klauteren. Met een luide dreun viel hij neer tussen de stenen en toen doemde Sutero boven hem op. 'Ik wou je niet kapot slaan waar de anderen bij waren, maar nu ze in het donker zitten en ons niet kunnen zien, is dat wel weer mogelijk,' zei zijn broer met een stem als ijsscherven. Kapot slaan. Alsof, Naito wist wel dat Sutero hem zou vermoorden, per ongeluk of niet. Hij had zijn heksenmagie niet onder controle. Naito deinsde achteruit en kromp ineen van de pijn toen zijn bont en blauwe armen de grond raakten. 'Oh jee, hoe is dat nou gebeurd?' zei Sutero sarcastisch terwijl de laatste delen van het huis afbrokkelden en naar beneden donderden. 'Ik was vervloekt waardoor ik niemand kon redden of helpen of verzorgen zonder dat mijn beenderen spontaan braken, of ik bloedneuzen zou krijgen die maar niet stopten, of mijn organen het begaven, de nacht dat ik jullie verliet,' zei Naito zo snel als hij kon.'Laatst redde ik iemand instinctief.' 'Hopelijk deed het pijn,' zei Sutero ijskoud,'Dan zul je beter kunnen tegen wat ik je nu ga aandoen.' Naito pakte een stuk puin en gooide het tegen Sutero's gezicht. Zijn broer brulde het uit van de pijn terwijl het donker heksenbloed op de rotsen spatte. De vlammen teerden alle resten hout die tussen het puin lagen op en werden nog hoger en hoger. 'Daar ga je voor boeten!' brulde Sutero terwijl een nieuwe schokgolf, sterker dan de vorigen, over het dorp knalde. Naito kon de dorpelingen al horen gillen van angst toen het vuur zich verspreidde, maar niemand wist waar het vandaan kwam. Alles gebeurde zo snel. Naito rolde naar achteren en belandde in het gras en tussen het sprokkelhout van het bosdomein terwijl hij weg probeerde te kruipen bij Sutero zonder zijn ogen van hem af te wenden. De tijd vertraagde toen Sutero een bol heksenmagie samenstelde en scherpte, energie die Naito levend zou spietsen zonder sporen achter te laten. Naito hield oogcontact met zijn broer. Dezelfde ogen. Ze hadden dezelfde ogen. Het laatste wat Naito zou zien waren de ogen van hun moeder. Toen vloog er een schim tussen ze in. Lichtblond haar, ogen zo blauw als een hemel in hartje zomer, een zwarte kapmantel om haar schouders. Ze droeg een nauwsluitende zwartleren broek die de spieren in haar lange benen benadrukte en haar witte hemd was slechts gedeeltelijk gekreukt. Toen ontstond een schild zo felgroen als een woud in de lente tussen hen en Sutero in, een schild zo sterk dat Naito de energie er vanaf voelde gonzen. 'Cecilia...' hij was blij dat zijn stem niet ijl klonk, en nog blijer dat hij niet gewoon wat piepte. Wel klonk hij als een kleuter die elk moment in tranen kon uitbarsten, maar dat kon hem niet schelen, want zijn vriendin was hier. 'Adriel komt er aan,' zei Cecilia zacht. Sutero's magie werd alleen maar heviger en ze kreeg moeite om haar schild stevig te houden. Naito zonk neer en sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht. Hij moest even bekomen. Hij was er bijna geweest. Toen hij weer opkeek zag hij dat een tweede persoon zich bij Cecilia had gevoegd, maar hij kon zijn hoofd nauwelijks opheffen door de vermoeidheid. 'Is Adriel er al?' zei hij dus maar. 'Wat? Nee.' 'Wie staat er dan naast je?' vroeg Naito verward terwijl hij met een ruk opkeek. De persoon was verdwenen. Cecilia keek hem zwijgend aan, haar pupillen klein samengetrokken.'Waar heb je het over?' Naito zweeg dus maar. Plots maakte Cecilia een geluidje van de pijn terwijl haar schild bleker werd en begon te vervagen op bepaalde plaatsen. Haar benen trilden hevig en toen viel ze neer op haar knieën terwijl ze haar laatste restje energie bijeen schraapte. 'Verdorie Adriel, waar blijf je?!' schreeuwde ze. Haar schild spatte uit elkaar en ze smakte neer in het puin, waar ze roerloos bleef liggen. De storm bereikte Naito weer en hij sleepte zichzelf naar Cecilia toe.'Cecilia! Cecilia! Wordt wakker!' riep hij. Plots klonk er geklapwiek van vleugels en Adriel landde soepel en vliegensvlug op een stuk plafond terwijl Kico aan kwam rennen en meteen tussen het puin op zoek ging naar Katrina, Suproso en Kuso. Cecilia morrelde wat en ging met moeite overeind zitten, haar blauwe ogen bijna gloeiend door de duisternis van de wolken voor de zon en het stof dat alle licht dof maakte. Hoestend veegde Naito het roet van zijn wang en terwijl hij Cecilia overeind hielp. Sutero leek niet meer dan een schim in een hellevuur van groene heksenmagie, die ontplofte in alle richtingen en steekvlammen ontketende die de rotsen aan stukken sloegen en zelfs Adriel dwongen de brokstukken te ontwijken. De huisbaas zag er angstaanjagend uit. Haar inktzwarte haren vloeiden over haar rug in de felle wind terwijl ze met een zwaai van haar arm een schild opriep dat nog sterker en dikker was dan dat van Cecilia, de magie zo krachtig dat het niet eens doorzichtig meer was in zijn helrode kleur. Haar witgouden ogen deden denken aan die van een hongerige wolf. Een roofdier dat zijn troep beschermde tegen de jager en wraak wou voor de dood van zijn kinderen. IJskoud, scherp als scherven glas, meedogenloos door het bloed dat ze hadden waargenomen in alle jaren van bestaan. Onverschrokken. Ze zei geen woord. Ze gaf geen preek. Ze was niet boos. Ze had geen medelijden. Ze zei zelfs niets tegen Naito, die Cecilia met zich meesleepte en een bewusteloze Katrina overnam van Kico om haar naar de veiligheid te brengen. 'Deze Demonenmagie helpt niet!' schreeuwde Adriel, zo luid dat haar stem duidelijk hoorbaar was boven het geluid van de magie en de explosies en het vallen van het puin. Op dat moment stopte de groene tornado van rauwe emoties en ongetemde magie. Voor een paar tellen. Want Kuso was tevoorschijn gesprongen vanachter een muur die het wonderbaarlijk genoeg had overleefd en zonder aarzelen gooide hij zijn Sutero omver. Adriel liet haar beschermende muur van magie verdwijnen met een knip van haar vingers en zonder aarzelen hurkte ze neer, vastberadenheid in haar blik. Het duurde maar enkele seconden, waarbij Kuso en Sutero worstelden en de jongste broer schreeuwde van woede. Toen kwam er een golf aanzetten. Naito wist niet wat hij zag. Overal, om hen heen, stil als de seconde dat een baby de wereld in komt maar tegelijkertijd luid als het moment dat hij zijn longen uitschreeuwt, kwam de golf dichterbij in een blauwe gloed die toch zo warm aanvoelde. Toen de golf over Naito heentrok zonder enige schade aan te richten, op het moment dat Sutero Kuso van zich af gooide en zijn heksenmagie op zowel Adriel als Naito en Cecilia richtte, bereikte de golf hem. Die witblauwe golf. Het eeuwige licht. Hoe kon het Hemelrijk toch corrupt zijn als ze zo'n mooie magie hadden? Maar deze magie was niet van het Hemelrijk. Deze magie kwam van Adriel, die in alle rust neerhurkte. Zodra de golf ook over haar trok meende Naito haar haren bleek te zien worden, het mooiste goudblond dat hij ooit had gezien, en haar vleugels wit, witter dan donswolken in hartje zomer. Toen was het weg en bleef ze als een zwarte raaf zitten terwijl ze haar gigantische vleugels opensperde en naar voren schoot, waarbij ze Sutero de grond op gooide en zijn handen achter zijn rug snokte zonder genade. Naito hield haar niet tegen. Toen viel er een stilte, nadat Kico een welgemikte slag op Sutero's nek gaf en ze hem zwijgend vastbonden. Hij zakte neer op zijn knieën toen de adrenaline wegvloeide. Cecilia ging naast hem zitten. Ze was zo mooi. Hij merkte het nu pas echt, nu hij oog in oog had gestaan met de dood. Maar hij wou haar niet aanraken. Ze leek hem zo broos, maar ze was zo sterk. Adriel hief een hand op zonder ze aan te kijken, al wist hij dat ze furieus was, en in een lichtflits verdwenen ze en toen hij zijn ogen weer opende zat hij in de dennennaalden bij Huize Smaragd. Nooit had hij zich gerealiseerd hoe hard hij deze plek zou missen. Hij keek er zelfs naar uit om die kleine irritante Adamaris weer te zien, al zou hij dat nooit beamen. Naito leefde al zijn hele leven in het Astronomierijk. Niet meer, niet minder, zijn ouders waren er nooit geboren en de helft van zijn familie ook niet. Desondanks was hij de oudste en dus had hij er de meeste tijd gespendeerd. Al veel had hij meegemaakt in zijn Noorderse rijk. Of het nou aanvallen van wolven waren of aanvallen van mensen, hij had er veel gezien en hield trauma's over aan ze allemaal. '' ''Desondanks hield hij nergens een groter trauma aan over dan de blik in de ogen van Rachelle toen ze doodging in zijn armen. Afgezien van de afschuw over de vloek die ze hem gaf, voelde hij zich zo schuldig, o zo schuldig over zijn egoïstische gedachten die haar het leven kostten. '' ''Hoe hij haar voor zichzelf had gewild terwijl haar liefje al was afgeslacht binnen het eerste minuut van de wolvenaanval. Hoe ze hem had gesmeekt haar te redden, haar te helpen, haar daar weg te halen en haar uit de armen van de dood te sleuren. Maar die armen waren uiteindelijk de zijne geweest. '' ''Ze was een Heks. En nog geen halve ook, maar een briljante, zuiver van bloed, intelligent, een genie, slimste van de klas en sterkste bij de praktijklessen. Hoe kon Rachelle vermoord worden door een stel wolven? Wat voor wolven waren het? '' ''De paniek van Naito was veel te groot geweest om dat te controleren of er zelfs maar op te letten en als op magische wijze herinnerde verder niemand zich meer hoe deze roofdieren er uit hadden gezien. '' ''Wat hij wel wist was dat deze wolven klauwen hadden die lang genoeg moesten zijn om Rachelle open te scheuren waardoor hij haar donkerste bloed kon zien opwellen door haar lichte kleding. Hij had de gerafelde huid kunnen zien en alle gescheurde spieren, pezen, zelfs de gekraste beenderen die uit haar wonden staken. '' ''Rachelle had er niet bij gelegen zoals Naito zich altijd voorstelde hoe een gewonde stervende er uit zou zien. Ze lag niet mooi op haar rug met een hand op haar buik, ze lag opgekruld in een feutushouding terwijl haar zwartbebloede handen probeerden het bloed terug te duwen in haar lichaam, haar ogen glazig van de overlevingsdrang, bevend en schokkend en duidelijk hallucinerend. '' ''Ze was kalm geweest toen Naito haar had opgepakt en haar in een minder pijnlijke houding probeerde te forceren terwijl hij haar bloederige lijf op zijn schoot trok. Dit meisje waar hij het grootste deel van zijn leven mee had doorgebracht. '' ''Haar ogen waren zo donker. Zo diepzinnig, zwart als de hemel en de kijkers van een hert. Omringd door haar lange donkere wimpers, alsof ze een kroon waren die ze nooit afnam. Ze staarden hem aan. Zo kleurloos, maar zo sprekend. '' ''Het leek alsof er duizenden woorden lagen opgeborgen in haar ogen. Alsof ze ze allemaal had ingeslikt de seconde dat ze ze wou uitspreken. Alsof ze ze toch nog wou zeggen, omdat het toch te laat was en het levensbloed wegvloeide uit haar lichaam, haar zo kleine lichaam onder de immense hemel en op de immense aarde. '' ''Naito had niet doorgehad dat haar hand de zijne had gezocht toen ze hem smeekte haar daar weg te halen. Hem smeekte het te doen stoppen. Het doet pijn, hadden haar lippen gevormd. Haar ogen waren al ver weg, naar landen over zee, naar bossen en meren en bergen die Naito nooit zou zien. '' ''En toen sijpelden de donkere, egoïstische, duivelse gedachten zijn hoofd binnen en voorkwamen dat hij haar zou redden. De echte vloek. De vloek die hij nooit kwijt zou raken; zijn menselijke zonden, de gedachten die hij had weggestopt in het donkerste hoekje van het donkerste gedeelte van zijn kwetsbare ziel. '' ''Rachelle maakte zijn vloek werkelijkheid. Ze maakte het een voorwerp. Veranderde een mentaliteit in een werkelijkheid waar hij nooit aan zou ontsnappen. '' ''Het enige waar Naito nooit op had gelet was, toen haar ogen stukje bij beetje dichtgleden nadat haar hart ophield met bonzen en haar spieren geleidelijk aan ontspanden, ze nog één iets vormde met haar lippen. '' '''Cecilia.' '' '' Hoofdstuk 43 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 45 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right